Cigarette: A Johnlock Oneshot
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: John wants to impress his flatmate by smoking just like he does, although he has never smoked in his life and doesn't approve of smoking. Oh the things you do for love. Johnlock.


**A/N: Hi guys, I had an idea for a Johnlock one-shot and thought I would write it. This is the first Sherlock fanfiction I have ever written and only my second fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoy!**

Sherlock and John just wrapped up a case and Sherlock lit a cigarette. He offered one to John but John refused.

"Sherlock, that is really bad for your health!" John says to Sherlock.

"Its not a big deal, John." Sherlock replies. John knew there was no use in arguing with him.

"Whatever. Are you hungry?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yes." Sherlock says simply.

"Well, do you want to go to a restaurant or just go home." John questions.

"Lets go to a restaurant." Sherlock answers as he throws his cigarette to the ground and walking ahead a little.

"Where do you want to go?" John says, almost immediately realizing he just paved the way for sarcasm. He rolls his eyes.

"A restaurant. Duh" Sherlock says.

"Haha, very funny. What restaurant?" John says.

"How about that one." He says, walking in without asking John if he was ok with the place. John rolls his eyes and follows his flatmate. They eat and then head home.

They get home and walk up to there flat. Sherlock flops onto the couch and John sits in the chair. It was getting late and both of the guys were getting tired.

"I will be back." Sherlock says, as he gets up to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" John asks him, getting up as well.

"Outside." Sherlock replies.

"Can I come with you?" John says. He recently realized he was in love with Sherlock and wanted to spend more time with him.

"Um, I guess." Sherlock answered, curiously. "Why?"

"I-I don't k-know. I-I just w-want to." John says trying to hide a stutter when he couldn't come up with a logical reason.

"Ok…" Sherlock says, trying to pick up on what John was thinking. He looks him over from head to toe, lingering at his pretty eyes. He didn't know why but he did that a lot. He could never read his flatmate like he could read other people. It was like he was distracted or something. The thing is though, it takes a lot to distract him. So much, it only happens with John Watson. It really annoyed him.

Outside, Sherlock lit a cigarette. He was going to offer one to John but he knew that he didn't approve so he decided against it. When all of a sudden…

"Can I have one?" Sherlock hears John ask. Surprised he looked over at him. He hesitantly hands him one and the lighter.

"Thanks." John says as he tries to do what Sherlock did to light it, but fails miserably and drops the lighter. Sherlock laughs a bit and picks it up.

"Here, let me do it." Sherlock says with a smile. John had the idea that maybe if he smoked too then Sherlock might be impressed. He wanted to impress Sherlock more than anything, so he put aside his common sense and did it.

"There you go." Sherlock says as he lights it. Immediately, he starts to cough. He tries to play it off as just a cough and tries to smile at Sherlock. Sherlock shakes his head, laughing. John continues coughing.

"I'm" *Cough Cough* "Fine." *Cough* John tries to say in between coughs. This makes Sherlock laugh harder. When John finally stops coughing, Sherlock looks at him while trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh my god! That was so embarrassing!" John yells, his face going red.

"It was cute." Sherlock says with a smile. They both stop and stare at each other. Neither could believe that Sherlock just said that. Both faces go bright red as they look down. An awkward silence fell over them. Sherlock was the first to speak.

"S-sorry." Sherlock says. Feeling real embarrassment for the first time.

"Um, T-that's ok. I guess." John replies, slightly sad that Sherlock felt like he should apologize. He felt like that confirmed that Sherlock didn't like him like that. "Lets go inside."

"Can you hold on a minute…please John?" Sherlock says, getting an idea. John turns back around to face Sherlock.

"Why do you want me t-" John gets cut of by Sherlock smashing his lips to his own. At first, He doesn't return the kiss. Too shocked to move. But just as Sherlock starts to pull away, John returns it. They both pull away after a minute. Faces bright red. Just standing there in the cold, staring at each other.

"That's why I wanted you to wait." Sherlock says, seriously.

 **A/N: Well that's it! I hope I did a good job with writing the characters how the should be. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I did a pretty good job. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
